User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/Nick and Renae, Chapter twelve
WELL HELLO DER 8D Dish is another chappy, And as always, i hope you enjoy :D Nick Holland-Played by Ross Lynch Renae White-Played by Debby Ryan Last time... "I don't wanna wreck everything you and me DON'T have together!" Nick said, "That makes absolutely no sense!" Renae said, "Yeah well sometimes things don't make sense!" He said, "Okay well-" She was suddenly cut off, Nick couldn't take it anymore, He cut her off by grabbing her by the waist, and he kissed her, Right on the mush, (Which is Hollywood for lips 8D). In the middle of the kiss, Renae was stunned, She had her arms in front of him, but they were kind of up in the air, She wasn't sure what to do with them, after about 4 seconds, Nick pulled away quickly, They were both out of breath, And he still had one hand on her waist, and the other on the back of her head, Then after a few seconds, Hey pulled himself completely away from her, Letting go of the back of her head, and her waist. He was looking at her though, "Um. yeah, I see your point" She said while looking at him and nodding, He was still looking into her eyes, Until she turned around and very slowly started walking to the door, "Guess i shall... see you.. tomorrow..." She said quietly and awkwardly, She then went to pick up her purse, But because she was so wonderstruck, She accidentally picked up a watermelon instead, "This is not my purse.." She said while looking at him, She then put the melon down, and picked up her real purse, After that, she gave him one more look, And then carefully closed the door behind her as she left, Nick was also stunned at what just happened, He went to go sit on the couch, But ended up missing it, and falling on the floor, He didn't seem to notice though, his mind was all over what just happened, And in Renae's apartment across the hall, she was sitting on her kitchen counter, still stunned, but her mind was completely all over what just happened, Three weeks later... It has been three weeks since the kiss, And neither Nick or Renae, have said one thing to each other, They haven't even run into each other like they always do, that is, until now, Nick was walking down the hall. On the way to the restaurant, When he bumped into Renae, "Sorry" He said, She looked up at him, "It's okay" She said with her eyebrows lifted and with a smile, After a few seconds on awkwardness, They both went in different directions, Until Nick turned around, "Renae, Wait" He said, "Yeah?" she said turning around, He walked closer to her, "Listen.. about.. what happened a few weeks ago.. I'm-" She cut him off, "It's okay, I can understand, I mean... holding feelings inside isn't good, And i know you wanted to let them out" She said softly, It's true, he let his feelings that he had for her out in the kiss, He looked down, Until she spoke up, "Um.. well, Lets.. lets suppose, Lets just.. suppose that..I possibly feel a certain way about you" She said, "Is it possible you feel the same way... about me?" She continued, Nick nodded, "Yes very possible" He said, She nodded and sounded a little worried, "Okay, okay, now.. lets suppose, That.. we started.. dating. that would be a bad idea.. i think" She said, He nodded, "I mean maybe it would be the best thing that ever happened to us, But.. I think that.. our friendship is to valuable to risk losing" She continued, He nodded, "We seriously can't go down that road huh?" she said quietly while looking at him. He nodded sadly, "Well, thank you for talking this through with me Nick" She said while letting out a little smile, he smiled back, "Well i better go" They both said at the same time, They then laughed. "See you later" He said, Then right before he walked away, They both leaned in quickly, And kissed each other on the lips, Then they pulled away, They stared at each other for a minute, "Did.. did we really just.." She said, "Yes.." He replied, He then started walking away, After he was completely out of sight, Renae went down to Carrie's apartment, and knocked on her door, She opened it, "Oh hey! Come in, but take your shoes off i just vacuumed" Carrie joked, Renae slipped off her shoes, and sat on her couch, looking like there were so many things on her mind, "What's wrong?" Carrie asked concerned while sitting down next to her, "Well... something happened.. three weeks ago.." Renae said, "What is it?" Carrie asked, "I went on the date with Jake, And the restaurant we went to turned out to be the one where Nick works, and the whole time he waited on us, he was rude to Jake, and right before we left, Nick threw water in Jake's face" Renae said, "Wow.. go on" Carrie said, "Then three hours after that, I went to Nick's apartment when he got home, and we got into an argument, And after a minute. He just... He kissed me" She replied, "Oh my gosh.. I knew it, I knew it all along, He was gonna be jealous, I KNEW he has feelings for you!" Carrie squealed, "I have feelings for him too.. I mean, I have for three years now" Renae said, "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Carrie started fangirling, and Renae laughed, "Carrie! sit down before you hurt yourself" She said while laughing, Carrie calmed down, and sat on the couch again, "Sorry, It's just... AHHH RICK FEELS!" She said, "Rick?" Renae said with a laugh, "Yeah! It's your couple name with Nick, Rick" Carrie replied, Renae laughed really hard, "RICK!" She said out of laughter, After a minute, they stopped laughing, "So when are you finally gonna go out with him?" Carrie asked, "Um, Never?" Renae replied, "What?? but you.. you guys kissed... You have liked each other for years, It's.. it's destiny!" Carrie said, "I know Carrie.. but.. It would probably really hurt our friendship" Renae replied, "You never know until you try" Carrie said, "You could be very surprised by the outcome" she continued, Renae thought about it, "Well, I mean would i like to go on a date with Nick?, Of course!, But.. I think it would be better if i continue to date Jake" She replied, "Jake? are you sure about that?" Carrie questioned, "Well.. I mean he's a great guy!, And i do like him, And he called me this morning, we had a good chat, And i'm happy... Really..." Renae replied with an unsure tone. "Well, if your sure" Carrie said a bit disappointed, "Well, i better go" Renae said while getting up, she then started to walk away, "Oh by the way, Me and Nick kissed again earlier" Renae said quickly, "WHAT??!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Carrie screamed into her pillow, Renae then bolted out of her apartment, and went back to her own, A month later... Renae and Jake had been going out together, Yep, they're a couple, And each time they went out, Renae did enjoy it, but.. she kept thinking about Nick, And.. she felt like her lips ached to kiss him again, It was 6:00 PM, And Renae and Jake were at the Big Apple Five, this time, Sydney, a waitress, Was their waiter instead of Nick, As Renae looked around, she saw Nick taking people's orders, She watched every move he made, And even when Jake would talk, she would not pay attention, her eyes were always on Nick, luckily Jake didn't notice. "Hey, are you okay?" Jake asked concerned, "Yeah" She said while faking a smile, He then leaned in and kissed her, each time they kissed, It totally didn't feel the same as when Renae kissed Nick, She felt just.. no emotion when she kissed Jake, but with Nick, she felt wonderstruck, But she tried to ignore those feelings, Hours later... Jake was standing at Renae's door, "I had a great time tonight" He said, "Me too" she replied, They then kissed, and Renae still felt no emotion, He then went to his own apartment, And Renae sighed, and went inside hers, She put her back up against a wall, and slid down it, "Why can't i just let go of Nick?" She asked herself, she always felt like she needed to hug and kiss Nick, rather than Jake, She just always felt the romantic feelings for Nick, she wanted to kiss, and hug him, Her heart ached for him, and it was no surprise that Nick felt the exact same way, She then went across the hall to Nick's, and knocked on his door, He opened it, "Hey" He said with a smile, "Hey" She replied, "Can i come in?" she continued, He nodded, and let her in, He sat down on the couch, "What's up?" He asked, "Oh nothing really fun, Just babysitting, as usual, Then going out with Jake" she laughed, she then sat down next to him, "Well I'm glad everything seems to be going great with you guys" He said. "Yep" She said, She sounded disappointed, but Nick didn't notice, After a while, They were talking, and laughing, and just having a really nice conversation, They then both got up, And she started walking towards the door, He followed, "Well, I should go" She said while looking at him, "Goodnight" He said with a smile, She was standing very close to him, Staring into his warm, loving eyes, She then put her hands on his shoulders, Pulled him a little closer, And kissed him on the mush, She then pulled away, "...What the heck was that?" He questioned, "Oh, Um, Pshh well, you know a friend.. can.. just kiss another friend.. on the lips goodnight, that's not weird" She said, "No.. I.. guess not" He said with an awkward smile, "Well bye" she said, she then quickly opened the door, And shut it closed, "What the heck was that?" she asked herself, Welp, Dish was yet another chappy, I hope you liked it, And i will probably write the next chapter tomorrow or the next day, Until next time, PEACE.~Sweet Swift Category:Blog posts